


Быть дома на Рождество

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: Порой нужно немного больше времени, чтобы понять где твой дом, хотя порой нужно всего немного, чтобы осознать это.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 5





	Быть дома на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408806) by [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart). 



> Предупреждение: все персонажи Гарри Поттера принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг и издательствам Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Написано не для продажи или нарушения авторских прав.
> 
> Примечание автора: в какой-то момент получилось несколько больше ангста, чем планировалось, но в конце всё будет флаффно и замечательно. Счастливого Рождества :)

Он чувствует себя опустошённым, не замечает как холод проникает в его тело. Он не из тех, кто плачет, ведь война отняла у него это. Однако это не ожесточило его настолько, чтобы он не мог чувствовать боль. У слов есть сила, и в спорах он преимущественно проигрывает в силу своего характера. Но это то, что он получает за то, что спит со Слизеринцем.

Он глубоко погружён в свои мысли, недоумевая, с какой стати он вообще беспокоится. Но затем его дрожащее тело укутывают в тёплое пальто и лбом утыкаются в затылок. Грубый шёпот достигает его ушей и что-то внутри него оттаивает.

— Мне жаль, любимый.

Рон оборачивается назад. Смотрит на человека, чья пара слов могут ранить его насмерть. Он любит его, любит безумно, но такая любовь делает его беззащитным перед ним же.

— За что именно ты извиняешься? За то, что тебе всё ещё не хватает мужества сказать своей матери что ты живёшь со мной? Или ты сожалеешь о том, что я не приму очередное твоё оправдание?

Блейз вздрагивает, и на долю секунды на его лице проскальзывает сожаление.

— Почему это так важно для тебя, чтобы я сделал это именно сейчас?

— Потому что скоро Рождество и я хочу провести его с тобой. Я хочу проснуться рождественским утром в твоих объятиях, заняться любовью, а потом аппарировать в Нору, где мы сможем распаковать подарки и отметить, — Рон не может сказать что-то ещё, не может выразить словами то, почему ему так важно чтобы Блейз был рядом и не оставлял одного в канун Рождества и в рождественское утро. Всё, что он знает - то, что он устал прятаться и лгать своей семье.

— Но я всегда встречаю Рождество со своей матерью, — сказал Блейз.

— Которая устраивает вечеринку, для желающих заполучить богатого муженька? Хвастаясь тобой, в надежде заполучить обеспеченную наследницу и получить ещё больше денег, — в словах Рона чувствуется горечь, и он даже не пытается скрыть её.

— Рон, что ты такое говоришь?

— Ничего. Иди на свою вечеринку. Побудь со своей матерью. Прикинься идеальным сыном, — Рон встаёт и не оглядываясь возвращается в их общий дом. Он прихватил шарф и аппарирует не дожидаясь своего парня. Всё, что он знает так это то, что ему нужно уйти.

Небольшой особняк очень уютный. Ярко украшенный гирляндами из мишуры и зелёными венками. Воздух звенит от детского смеха и Рон чувствует как сжалось его сердце.

— Дядюшка Рон! — крошечный человечек, заметивший его, несётся на встречу ему. Радостно хохочет, когда тот подхватывает её на руки и раскачивает.

— Опусти мою дочь на землю, пока она не продемонстрировала тебе то, что было на ужин, — Рон ухмыльнулся мужчине, стоящему на пороге и наблюдающего за этой картиной со смесью нежности и раздражения. Он усаживает девчушку на бедро и заходит в дом.

— И тебе привет, Драко.

Драко ухмыляется ему, но только до тех пор, пока не замечает тень усталости на лице Рона. Тогда притворство исчезает и он мягко проводит своего друга в дом.

— Будешь пиво? Или здесь требуется что-то покрепче? — так Драко интересуется стоит ли ему убивать своего лучшего друга, и Рон это ценит этот жест. “Его любимые грызуны” - так их однажды назвал Гарри - прошли долгий путь к этому.

— Спасибо, но я бы лучше выпил горячего какао с этими плавающими в нём белыми штучками, а что на счёт тебя, Майра? — Рон прижимает девчушку к себе и вдыхает её сладкий аромат.

— Да, папочка, мы можем выпить какао? — большие зелёные глаза умоляюще смотрят на Драко. Он кивает и ставит кастрюльку на плиту. Некоторые вещи значительно лучше, когда сделаны без помощи магии.

— Гарри всё ещё нет, он решил прогуляться чуть раньше в этом году, — тихо говорит Драко, помешивая горячий напиток, добавляя немного сахара, чтобы подсластить его.

— Вы делаете это не в канун Рождества? — Рон удивлён.

Гарри всегда навещает родителей в канун Рождества, так же как и Бродяга с Лунатиком, а Драко сопровождает его и отдаёт дань памяти Снейпу. Но поскольку Майре уже два года и это вызвало бы у неё вопросы, на которые оба мужчины пока не готовы ответить, так что в этом есть определённый смысл, предположил Рон.

— Небольшое изменение в привычной жизни, не более того. Мы встретим канун Рождества с мамой и Андромедой. Но готов поклясться что ты здесь не потому что ты сомневаешься в том, что мы будем в Норе в День подарков? Ты же знаешь что Гарри бы ни за что в жизни это не пропустит.

— Как и ты. Признайся, Драко, что тебе нравится наша чуднАя семейка.

Драко улыбнулся:

— Я стал вам симпатизировать со временем, — он аккуратно покачивает девочку и улыбается, когда она начинает зевать.

— Могу я уложить её? — Рону действительно не хватает в жизни буквально пары минут, когда ему не нужно думать о всё том бардаке, который творится в его жизни сейчас.

Драко передаёт ему в руки тёплый свёрток и выпроваживает из кухни.

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда закончишь.

Это занимает некоторое время, но как только Майра засыпает, он тихонько перемещается в гостинную.

Драко ставит перед ним бутылку сливочного пива и так они и сидят в тишине некоторое время, пока Драко не начинает разговор.

— А теперь выкладывай, в чём проблема? Блейз что-то натворил?

Когда Драко озвучил вопрос, Рону стало проще выразить свою боль словами:

— Он отказался провести со мной Рождество. Он лучше проведёт его со своей матерью.

Драко приподнял бровь и тихонько кашлянул:

— Нет, это не так.

— Но тогда почему для него это так сложно?

— Откровенно говоря, я уверен, что ему страшно.

— Что? Ну тогда это просто нелепо! — Рон не может поверить своему другу.

— Мне было страшно, — Драко посмотрел на него, ни следа юмора не было на его лице, — в то первое Рождество, которое Гарри попросил меня провести со своей семьей. Я был чертовски испуган. Я чуть было не сбежал.

— Но ты казался таким уверенным!

— Ага, я всегда отлично притворялся. Рон, ты знаешь меня почти так же хорошо, как Гарри. Нас, слизеринцев, всегда учили защищать свои сердца. Как только Блейз расскажет матери о своих чувствах к тебе, а поверь мне, они абсолютно очевидны, она будет издеваться над ним. Она ждёт от него женитьбы с богачкой и никаких чувств.

Тень пробежала на лице Драко и Рон сжимает его руку. Люциус так и не простил ему то, что тот выбрал Гарри и это всё ещё делало Драко больно. Нарцисса пытается загладить свою вину, но эта рана всё ещё кровоточит.

— Что я могу сделать? — где-то в глубине его сознания начала зарождаться идея. Рон улыбается следующим словам Драко.

— Всё просто. Люби его и дай понять, что ты не оставишь его, вне зависимости от того, каким бы глупым он ни был. По крайней мере именно так Гарри поступил со мной. И вот что это ему принесло.

— Чудесного мужа и восхитительную дочурку, — Гарри вошёл на кухню, услышав последние слова Драко.

Он потрепал своего друга по плечу и мягко поцеловал супруга, прежде чем присесть за кухонный стол.

Рон улыбнулся:

— Думаю, я знаю что делать.

Гарри проводит его до двери:

— Он любит тебя и ты это знаешь.

— Как ты можешь быть таким уверенным в этом? — Рон почти уверен, что знает ответ на этот вопрос, но было бы неплохо убедиться в этом.

— Потому что он смотрит на тебя так же, как твой папа смотрит на твою маму, так же, как Джинни смотрит на Оливера.

— Я знаю, — Рон машет рукой и уходит улыбаясь, оставляя своего друга. Гораздо важнее тот взгляд, полный любви, который замечает Рон каждый раз, когда Драко смотрит на Гарри...

~~~

Следующим утром Рон обнаруживается сидящим за столом в ожидании Блейза. Его парень спускается вниз, настороженно смотря на него.

— Прежде чем ты успеешь что-либо сказать, я бы хотел чтобы ты открыл его, — он придвинул комковатый свёрток к Блейзу.

Открывая его осторожно, Блейз разворачивает великолепный серый свитер, связанный из мягкой овечьей шерсти с огромной буквой “Б” на нём. Он вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Мама передаёт привет. Она хотела чтобы ты получил свой подарок даже если тебя там не будет.

— Она связала его для меня? — из его восхитительных голубых глаз покатились слёзы.

— Это её способ сказать тебе, что теперь ты один из нас. Если ты этого хочешь, — Рон тяжело сглатывает. — Потому что она знает как много ты значишь для меня, как сильно я люблю тебя. И я не перестану любить тебя где бы ты ни праздновал Рождество. Я мерзавец-собственник, которому не нравится делиться тобой, особенно зная сколь много из тебя вытягивают встречи с матерью.

— Заткнись, — Рон неожиданно обнаруживает плачущего итальянца у себя на коленях, который так сильно сжимает его, словно пытаясь слиться воедино.

— Я люблю тебя. Так сильно, но… — Блейз пытается восстановить дыхание, и Рон мягко поглаживает его по спине, он немного удивлён тому, как глубоко его тронул этот подарок, но они сейчас одни и это нормально дать слабину когда вы только вдвоём.

Поэтому так проще признаться:

— Ты напуган, я знаю, как и я. Только единственное чего я боюсь, так это то, что однажды ты передумаешь и бросишь меня.

— Никогда, — Блейз посмотрел на него и в его взгляде была такая уверенность, какую Рон редко видел до этого. — Ты мой, так же как и я твой. Я скажу матери что она может наслаждаться своим приёмом в одиночестве. Мне не нужен ни богатый муж, ни богатая жена. У меня уже есть идеальный партнёр и я буду праздновать Рождество с ним и его семьёй.

~~~

— Итак, Блейзу понравился его свитер Уизли? — мягко смеётся Драко в рождественский день, на нём гордо красуется его личный зелёный свитер с серой буквой “Д” по центру.

— Ему понравился, в конце концов он принадлежит нашему клану, как впрочем и ты, — Рон был доволен этой идеей.

— Так и есть, — Драко смотрит на своего друга, который идёт к ним с тремя кружками горячего шоколада.

Блейз устраивается рядом со своим возлюбленным, протягивая ему одну из кружек.

— Обо мне разговариваете?

— Только о том, что некоторым людям нужно немного больше времени, чтобы найти место, которое они бы смогли назвать своим, — усмехается Драко.

— Что ж, моё место здесь, — Блейз говорит это тихо, Рон ловит его губы своими, отпуская их только после долгого поцелуя.

— Ты дома. Счастливого Рождества, любимый.

И вся комната откликается счастливым гомоном и пожеланиями “Счастливого Рождества”.


End file.
